genesis_horizonfandomcom-20200214-history
Logismoi Óplo
"Mortal Sin Armament" redirects here. The Logismoi Óplo (Λογισμοι όπλο (Greek), 大罪武装 (Japanese)), translated as the Mortal Sin Armaments, is a set of nine powerful weapons patterned after the Seven Deadly Sins (and its predecessor, the Eight Evil Thoughts). They are considered as superweapons that can turn the tides of battle towards the side of its bearer, and is currently divided amongst the members of the Testament Union. History 'Concept' The idea behind the Logismoi Oplo goes back to Evagrius Ponticus, a Christian monk who lived during the 4th Century AD. He is most famous for devising a system of categorizing a person's sins into the "eight evil thoughts" or "logismoi" (Greek, λογισμοι). Evagrius enumerated these sins as gluttony, greed, sloth, sorrow, lust, anger, vainglory and pride. Pope Gregory I of the Roman Catholic Church eventually revised this system and created the Seven Deadly Sins, which are lust, gluttony, greed, sloth, wrath, envy and pride. 'Creation of the Logismoi Oplo' The Logismoi Óplo were originally created by Lord Motonobu Matsudaira of Mikawa after the death of his daughter Horizon Ariadust in 1638 TE. He utilized the massive ether vein reactors of Shin-Nagoya Castle to craft the weapons, integrating a piece of his departed daughter's soul into each of the nine weapons. He finished crafting those weapons within the ten years that followed, and the Logismoi Óplo were given to certain members of the Harmonic Divine States except for the ninth, the Olos Phthonos, which was smuggled into the Musashi in the year 1647 TE. While the location of the Olos Phthonos became a secret to the Testament Union, the other eight owners of the Logismoi Óplo become known as the Eight Great Dragon Lords (八大竜王, Hachidairyuuoh). After the Mikawa meltdown incident on April 20, 1648 TE, it is implied that the distribution of the Logismoi Óplo was part of Matsudaira's plans to save the world from the apocalypse; whether it is included in his "Genesis Plan" is unknown. Abilities In comparison to Divine Weapons which possess a Normal Drive ability and an Advanced Drive ability, the Mortal Sin Armaments have a Normal Drive and a Hyper Drive ability, which is only accessible to the original owners of the armaments. Normal Drive abilities of a Mortal Sin Armament can be used by anyone who has the armament in their possession, but they are often downgraded versions of the Hyper Drive abilities. Meanwhile, Hyper Drive abilities bring out the full potential of the Mortal Sin Armament as a weapon of mass destruction. It is notable that Soul Activation from P-01s drastically improves the Armament's Hyper Drive, be it due to the input of more ether from Aoi or the Armament simply reacting to her. List of Weapons These weapons comprise the Logismoi Óplo; this section lists down the name of the weapon in Greek and Japanese, along with the owner of the weapon and a short description of the weapon itself. 'Pheugos Gastrimargia (Φεύγως Γαστριμαργία)' Literally, "Abandoning Gluttony". 'Stithos Porneia (Στήθος Πορνεία)' Stithos Porneia (Greek, lit., "Breast of Lustfulness", Japanese: 淫蕩の御身, lit., "Embodiment of Lust") is a staff-shaped Mortal Sin Armament that ends in a large hammer-like end. Symbolizing Lust, its Normal Drive allows users to block attacks from external forces as long as there is any killer intent. Its Hyper Drive allows its user to project a massive sphere that disables any active ability and weapon, as well as prohibits the usage of further abilities within its 3-kilometre diameter. It is currently owned by Pope-President Innocentius of K.P.A. Italia. 'Aspida Phylargia (Ασπίδα Φιλαργυρία)' Aspida Phylargia ('Greek: Ασπίδα Φιλαργυρία, lit., "Shield of Avarice"; Japanese: 拒絶の強欲, ''Kyouzetsu no Gouyoku, lit., "Avarice of Rejection") is the Mortal Sin Armanent that symbolizes Avarice. It takes the form of a large thick rectangular arm-shield and does not seem to possess an active ability. Instead, it continuously converts all pain and harm (be it physical or mental) on the user into ether. Originally given to England's Thomas Shakespeare , it is now in the possesson of P-01s and Musashi. '''Lypē Katathlipsē (Λύπη Κατάθλιψη) Lypē Katathlipsē (Greek: Λύπη Κατάθλιψη, Japanese: 悲嘆の怠惰, Hitan no Taida (Japanese), lit., "Sorrowful Idleness") is the Mortal Sin Armament that symbolizes Anguish. It comes in the form of a large gunblade. Its Normal Drive has the ability to destroy both physical objects reflected on its surface. Its Hyper Drive fires out an initial path-setting laser, before following up a giant ball of swirling energy that outright shreds apart the existence of everything in its designated path of 2 kilometres. Despite its threatening description, its Hyper Drive is not absolute, as it can be blocked and even pushed back, albeit with much difficulty. It is noted that the Divine Weapon Tonbokiri was designated as the prototype for this Mortal Sin Armament, as seen in their similar abilites. Originally given to Tres España's Muneshige Tachibana, it is now in the possesson of P-01s. 'Maska Orgē (Μάσκα Οργή)' 'Akēdia Katathlipsē (Ακηδία Κατάθλιψη)' Akēdia Katathlipsē '(Greek: Ακηδία Κατάθλιψη) is the Mortal Sin Armament that symbolizes Dejection. It comes in the form of a longsword with a curved blade, with serrated spikes appearing from within whenever the Armanent's Hyper Drive is activated. Its Normal Drive remains unseen. Its Hyper Drive has the ability to bind certain parts of the body that the target dejects the most, disabling them through their self-hatred. Juana from Tres España currently possesses this Mortal Sin Armament. 'Phos Kenodoxia (Φως Κενοδοξία) 'Phos Hyperēphania (Φως Ὑπερηφανία)' 'Ólos Phthonos (Όλος Φθόνος)' Olos Phthonos (焦がれの全域 (Japanese), ὅλος φθόνος (Greek), "Entirety of Yearning") is the ninth Mortal Sin Armament symbolizing Jealousy, which is integrated into P-01s' body. This allows P-01s to operate all of the remaining eight Mortal Sin Armaments. It is also called as "Mortal Sin Armament Unification Operating System: Phthonos-01s". Category:Terminology Category:Metaphysics